1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus which effects recording on a recording medium by applying a voltage thereto, and more particularly to a recording apparatus in which a high voltage is applied to the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording apparatus using recording paper, such as discharge breakdown paper on which a record may be made by application of a voltage thereto, recording electrodes are provided in opposed relationship with the recording medium and a high voltage is applied to such electrodes for a controlled period of time while the recording medium and the recording electrodes are moved relative to each other, whereby a desired record will be provided on the recording medium.
Such a recording apparatus produces little noise because it does not resort to the impacts imparted to the recording medium by character hammers, and it may thus be used as the recording apparatus for computer or as a facsimile receiver.
Such a recording apparatus, which is of the non-impact type as noted above, suffers less from the problem of noise production, but requires a high voltage to be applied to the recording electrodes during the recording.
Accordingly, the selector circuit for the recording electrodes requires a number of switching elements which may withstand the high voltage applied, and further requires a recording signal generating circuit for driving the switching elements and a plurality of different power sources having high voltages to be applied to the switching elements. This necessarily leads to an increased cost of the apparatus.